


Recuérdame

by Cannelle_Vert



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannelle_Vert/pseuds/Cannelle_Vert
Summary: Blaine, fue educado para no lamentar, no cometer errores. Ser perfecto. Un accidente, culpa y dolor no entran en la perfección.





	Recuérdame

**Author's Note:**

> Lo tenía en FF.Net, esta plataforma siempre me ha gustado así que tenía que pasarlo aquí.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de la infancia que Blaine tiene, es el estar en su cuarto castigado por no haber sido el mejor, al parecer tener una "B" en su tarea de caligrafía no era suficiente para sus padres. Mientras escucha como en la parte de abajo se celebra las notas de su hermano con música y pastel. 

Promete a su corta edad no equivocarse y ser siempre el mejor. 

Lo cumple, lo mejor que puede. 

 

o.O.o

 

El sonido del llanto le despierta, los pequeños quejidos e hipidos. Nunca ha soportado ver a la gente llorar, menos a la que ama, y sin duda ama a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin abrir los ojos trata de encontrarle, le puede escuchar y sentir allí. Mueve su mano izquierda por la extensión de las sábanas, buscando, tanteando sin éxito.

—Blaine.- su voz es pastosa, y débil.

—A... aquí. Estoy contigo. —Toma su mano y besa delicadamente sus nudillos.

El castaño se relaja un poco sobre la almohadas.

—Kurt, lo siento tanto. Yo... no debí, lo siento. Nunca podré...

—Shh, Blaine calla.

La mira alicaída de Blaine cargada, de pesadez y culpa.

Se quedan callados. El silencio es cargado sin ser incómodo.

—Ven, sube. —Kurt se arrastra a un lado de la cama hasta que está pegado al barandal de la cama. Mueve su mano derecha golpeado suavemente el colchón. Su mano se encuentra vendada, con un grosor anormal aún para un vendaje común.

Blaine le mira con duda, deduciendo si debe o no hacerlo.

—Por favor...

Anderson suspira derrotado.

Se acomoda despacio en su pecho y al poco tiempo se queda dormido, profundamente.

La puerta se abre y se asomándose una cabeza castaña. Rachel.

—Estás despierto. —su sonrisa es pequeña, alentadora. 

Kurt asiente con incomodidad, Blaine no es pesado normalmente, pero sobre su cuerpo lastimado la sensación es diferente.

La ahora Sra. Hudson se queda en el umbral de la puerta y susurra de vuelta.

—Te está lastimando.

Kurt le dirige una mirada molesta antes de contestar.

—No lo hace y nunca lo hará.

Ella se marcha.

o.O.o

—No me gusta cómo te observa... —Blaine no le mira, tiene los ojos fijos en la carretera.

—Por favor, es nuestro representante. Tuyo y mío, de ambos. —Kurt se agarra con fuerza del asiento, la velocidad es cada vez mayor.

—Hay algo que no me agrada, Kurt, de verdad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te agradan como: los calcetines, la col y perder.

—Estamos hablando enserio. —Los objetos visibles por las ventanas se desdibujan cada vez más. — No quiero perderte. — Kurt suspira ante de responder con vehemencia.

—No lo harás. Te amo. — Ahora Blaine mira a Kurt, su mueca pasa a convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, mientras que el rostro de su acompañante de convierte en una máscara de horror.

—Y... —Sus palabras mueren antes de salir de su boca, ve lo que Kurt hace. Un ciervo a la mitad de la carretera y sabe que no hay tiempo suficiente para frenar, apenas para cerrar los ojos.

.

Golpe.

Unos brazos le envuelven.

Su aliento se escapa.

Chirridos.

Golpe.

Su nuca choca contra el respaldo del asiento.

Algo se encuentra contra su pecho y todo se detiene: su respiración, y su mente.

Un líquido tibio les envuelve.

Silencio.

o.O.o

Unos gruñidos femeninos le despiertan, su cabeza duele y han cambiado su garganta por una lija.

—Anderson. —Sabe que conoce la voz pero no puede recordar a quien pertenece. Hace intentos de responder, pero simplemente no le es posible, su lengua tiene la fuerza de una gelatina.

—Despierta. —La mujer mueve su hombro con impaciencia.

—K... urt— Jadea. A su mente llegan recuerdos entrecortados del accidente. La mujer sonríe.

—Arriba, por tu culpa.

o.O.o

Kurt y Blaine siempre se encuentran juntos. Se conocieron por primera vez en el jardín de infantes. Kurt cayó al piso y Blaine le levantó, desde entonces uno está para levantar al otro, siempre.

Se han acostumbrado a las malas miradas, a los murmullos y a las muecas cuando caminan, siempre tomados de la mano.

Blaine es zurdo, Kurt no, al darse las manos cada uno tiene la mano dominante a su disposición. Hacen todo juntos, el brazo del otro es casi una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Kurt es actor de teatro, Blaine dramaturgo; él escribe comedias, musicales, tragedias, melodramas, farsas y cualquiera de los géneros de este arte. Pero siempre es un mismo protagonista, Kurt.

Ellos están casados, legalmente. En el instante que el menor cumplió la mayoría de edad. No hubo dudas o cuestionamientos, sus padres aceptaron, obligados prácticamente. Su boda era un hecho indiscutible. Su relación nunca se basó en la edad o lo físico, podían ser jóvenes, pero tenían la certeza de tener sentimientos reales, sinceros, en lo que estaba construida su relación.

o.O.o

Al parecer los efectos de la anestesia menguan, su cuerpo duele, siente su mano en llamas y el vendaje de la cabeza es pesado y doloroso -tiene todo el lado derecho vendado a excepción de su boca.- si la situación no fuera tan complicada podría lamentar la situación. Pero Kurt está preocupado, por Blaine.

o.O.o

Conocieron a Sebastian hace más de doce años, y para ser sinceros Kurt le odió en un principio. Quizá es cierto lo que dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, de forma lenta se convirtió en su mejor amigo, además de Blaine. Como representante prácticamente se unió a la pareja como una tercera voz.

Eso nunca le importó a Blaine, seguro de sus sentimientos y los de Kurt. Hasta ese día, que se da cuenta que su amor pasa más tiempo con Sebastian que con él mismo. Y todos esos coqueteos simples y toques le superan en su mente.  
o.O.o

Kurt pasó una semana más en el cuarto piso del hospital: Cirugía. Cada mañana una enfermera y un médico pasaban a cambiar sus vendajes. Blaine no podía mirar nada. Ama a Kurt, todo. En esencia. No puede decir que es lo que más aprecia de él, porque con errores y defectos para el menor, es simplemente perfecto, él dueño de su amor. Sabe que es atractivo. Lo acepta, al notar las miradas que recibe en cada ocasión. Temeroso de que eso estalle y no sepa manejarlo, pero no es a un enojo por lo que ocasionó. Su temor es aún peor, tiene la certeza de que Kurt nunca le dirá nada, y ese -sentimiento- el pesar, la culpa, siempre será un complemento martilleante en la conciencia de Blaine.

Sin dejarle en paz. 

El personal médico ha dejado de hablar con Kurt, este se acerca hasta estar apoyado en su pecho. Le estruja lo más que puede con ayuda de su mano buena y besa cuello, cerca de su mentón.

—Puedes escribirme mi propio Fantasma de la Opera. — Blaine mira sus ojos azules tan hermosos. —No te preocupes por esto. —toma su mano y la apoya en la piel cicatrizante de su rostro. —Te amo, recuérdalo. — Ante lo último Blaine sonríe, levemente. — Además rompe con mi imagen de niño bueno. Me da carácter. — Blaine sonríe un poco más.

o.O.o

Kurt se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para proteger con sus brazos a Blaine, recibiendo una fuerza y golpe mayor. El ciervo se impactó brutalmente contra el techo del coche, haciendo que este se retorciera cual lata. El inexorable metal se hizo camino en la piel de porcelana del joven en su lado derecho, ahora múltiples cicatrices recorren su cuerpo, pero sin duda las peores partes se las llevaron su mano y rostro.

o.O.o

Son meses difíciles.  
El eufemismo del siglo. 

Hospitales y clínicas de rehabilitación. Ahora es donde pasan sus días. En tan solo un año, Kurt ha ingresado por lo menos una docena de veces al quirófano. Tratando de reducir las marcas en su cuerpo y en la movilidad de su mano derecha. Con este tiempo sus fines de semana se han concertado en tardes de rehabilitación o gimnasio.

Pero se ha añadido una particularidad más. Kurt ha dejado de ser diestro para convertirse en zurdo -mano no herida-, Blaine también ha cambiado de dominio. Ahora todo lo hace con la derecha, principalmente tomar de la mano a Kurt.

o.O.o

Todo, lentamente vuelve a su normalidad, con pequeñas excepciones. Blaine no ha vuelto a conducir y se niega a intentarlo. Kurt nunca ha sido vegetariano, pero ahora no puede ver la carne, menos cruda.

o.O.o

Con los años, la línea curva que cruza de la sien derecha hasta perderse en el labio ha perdido tamaño y color. Bajo las manos expertas de Kurt -y el maquillaje- es casi imperceptible. No la tapa cuando está en casa con Blaine, sabe que a él le gusta, es un recuerdo, de sus errores pasados.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, dime que te pareció ;)


End file.
